Science Machine
by My Name Here
Summary: Wilson's breakfast doesn't agree with WX78 which leads to Wilson trying to fix him. Only he discovers something more interesting about his robot friend in the process. [This is a WX78 x Wilson fic. Along with some implied and one-sided Willow x Wilson. Contains explicit content.]


A/N: This is probably just going to end up being a bad lemon fic for Wilson and WX78. But still, I wrote this for fun and hope others have fun reading it and hopefully don't take any of this too seriously.  
Enjoy!

The others in the camp were all gathered around the crockpot, all bringing different ingredients which they wanted to try. All except for WX, who sat at the campfire. He kicked a foot at the edge of the charred black wood pile near his feet. It sent a few last embers up into the air but the campfire itself remained nothing more than a smoking heap from the night / "THE FLESHLINGS ARE ALL EXCITED OVER THAT NEW COOKING DEVICE." He turned to HAL, his little robot toy that he carried around with him. The toy didn't respond, of course. It never did. But WX still enjoyed having another superior mechanical being like himself around, even one designed to be permanently deactivated.

He tilted his mouth slot in a mix of disappointment and annoyance. "TYPICAL. TREATING SUCH A USELESS ADVICE LIKE A COMMON TOY." He then flicked at HAL and knocked it over onto it's side. As if he realized the irony in that statement. Though also out of irritability caused by his chemical engine burning kind of low.

"Morning, WX!" He quickly broke away from his complaint cycle to look over at Wilson, who had just sat down on the log next to him with two plates of food. "Now that we have a proper way to cook food, I figured I'd make you something too. Since you're just sitting there." Wilson smiled wearily, clearly still exhausted from the night before. He must've spent all night trying to make that crockpot work. Or it seemed like all night anyway with how much noise he'd been making with the science machine next to WX's tent.

"I AM NOT _JUST SITTING HERE_ , FLESHLING. I AM PLOTTING EACH AND EVERY MOMENT OF YOUR DEMISE." WX narrowed his optics at him. But still reached out and accepted Wilson's offering of breakfast anyway. He may as well, since the human brought him fuel for his chemical engine as a human should do for their eventual overlord.

Wilson ignored the comment anyway. By now, he and the others were pretty used to WX78 making these empty threats. He didn't know if the robot's programming just didn't allow for it because killing the other survivors would decrease his chances at survival, or if he genuinely cared about them and didn't want to admit it. Either way, Wilson always tried to be friendly towards him like he does with anyone else... Except Maxwell. Cause fuck that guy.

WX ate the plate of food fairly quickly. Wilson had opened his mouth to speak, offering to take it to wash it up with his own then stopped with a look of mild shock when WX had bitten down and broken the plate itself too. Piece by piece, he took off chunks of ceramic to be burned in his engines.

"Uh... WX? You just ate the plate."

"OF COURSE I DID. THE HEAT RETAINING CLAY MATERIAL WILL BE REPURPOSED FOR UPGRADES."

"Oh." Wilson wasn't sure why a robot would need ceramic but sure. Not like he'd spent weeks making those or anything. "I guess you could do that. You ate all my gears the other day. I suppose dinner plates wouldn't be that much of a stretch."

The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Wilson watched as Warly was now trying to teach Wendy and Webber how to use the crockpot. That is, until Willow came over with her arms full of lightbulbs. Wilson gladly welcomed the distraction.

"Wilson? You want to help me refill the lanterns around camp? Then you can show me what you said you found by the river yesterday?"

"Sure." Wilson stood up and pressed his hands against his back and stretched before taking about half of the lightbulbs Willow had. Then turned back to WX once she was gone. "You're welcome. I guess." WX didn't say anything back though, just sat there silently. If it weren't for the nod he had gotten, Wilson would've guessed he'd gone back to sleep mode. But he still ignored the rudeness and followed after Willow after that.

hr width="80%" align="CENTER"

 **LATER**

Wilson was bent over digging in one of his chests outside of his tent. Willow had already left to meet him by the river and he was placing anything he didn't need into the chest. Well, actually more like trying to make room for stuff. After a minute or so, he heard hard even footsteps come up behind him along with a loud whirring and grinding noise that gave away that WX was now standing and watching over his shoulder.

"SCIENCE MEATBAG. STOP YOUR INEFFICIENT SORTING. I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE."

Wilson stood up and sighed. "What is it, WX? Please just make it fast. I'm meeting Willow for-" He turned around and paused when he saw WX clutching his stomach chassis. Which was also the source of that noise coming from him. "Are you okay?"

The robot didn't change his expression, but Wilson could still feel the glare behind the mask. "YOU'RE A SCIENTIST, RIGHT? I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE. MY DIAGNOSTICS HAVE DETECTED AN OBSTRUCTION IN MY CHEMICAL ENGINE... FIX IT."

As much as Wilson was sure he would regret it, he couldn't help but smile just a little bit. "Hold on. Do you mean that you have a stomach ache?" He chuckled. "I guess that's what you get for eating my plates. Okay, let's go in the tent. I'll get it out real quick and then I have to go." He stepped inside his tent, motioning for WX to follow him. In a way, he was also looking forward to at least getting to get a glimpse at WX's inner workings since he'd never been able to before. He'd figured it would be a little inappropriate to ask to see them out of the blue. And knowing WX, he'd probably get badly rejected anyway.

WX was the one who made sure the tent flap was securely closed before going over and clearing off the blueprints and other papers from Wilson's work table then taking a seat on top of it. "USE CAUTION." He warned as Wilson approached with a bag of tools that had been in another corner of the tent. Though he suspected that WX wasn't warning him to be careful not to hurt himself, but to not do anything that would piss WX off."

The table was just below chest height for Wilson. He couldn't help but feel some slight embarrassment about his placement between WX's knees. Now that he was in such close proximity, he didn't realize how awkward this would be. "Right. I'm just going to open your door here." He reached up, unscrewing the small knobs until the hatch on WX's torso swung slightly open. Meanwhile, trying to also ignore the dark, empty stare of WX watching him intently. It was annoying that he could turn off his facial expressions like that. (Especially on poker night.)

A fan, somewhere inside the dark cavity, whirred for a moment as Wilson opened the hatch completely. Not thinking anything of it, he reached for a flashlight from his bag to take a look inside.

"I don't see it but I can hear where that grinding is coming from. Is it alright if I move these?"

Wilson pressed the back of his hand against a cluster of wires that were fastened together neatly to get a better look behind them. But then quickly pulled his had back out when WX made a glitched, buzzing noise. Like a computer when it freezes up. But stopped once Wilson had taken his hand away. "Are you alright?"

"ARE YOU? DON'T BE SO CLUMSY WITH YOUR MEAT FINGERS. JUST REMOVE THE OBSTRUCTION." WX now noticeably glaring at him. Wilson crossed his arms. "Well how can I do that if you glitch when I try to get to it?"

"JUST DO IT." The robot demanded again then sat back, this time leaning back more against the shelf behind him. Wilson grumbled to himself but decided to take WX's advice.

Once again, WX made a strange noise. It made Wilson pause in surprise but he still did his best to ignore it. Sure enough, there was a small white chunk of ceramic stuck in what looked like an air pump mechanism. Wilson then grabbed the gear it was stuck on to avoid losing his fingers and quickly plucked out the debris. Once he let go, WX shifted in place, causing Wilson to yank his hand away. "Careful! What if I cut myself or something?"

"YOU WONT. NOW JUST RESET IT AND WE'RE DONE AND WILL NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN."

Wilson nodded and searched for the pump again. "I don't know what to look for though. Is it a button or-" He had moved the wires again and grabbed something else, a tubing of warm liquid (possibly oil), to move it up when WX jolted again and made another glitched out sound. Which sounded almost like a moan. His eyes immediately shot up to look at WX then. "Wait... Are you-? Is this arousing you?"

Before WX could get another word in of protest, Wilson pressed his hand against the wires and began running his fingers along them. WX gripped the table hard enough to make it creak in his grip but he didn't try to stop Wilson either. There was a noticeable amount of heat radiating from inside the chassis now along with the sounds of several small fans whirring to life.

And Wilson didn't want to admit it, but he felt heat rising from his own skin as well. A perfectly natural reaction to being in such an intimate situation, he figured, trying to reason to himself that this was for science and nothing else. Just simple curiosity.

He touched and explored the different mechanisms inside. The whirring became rhythmic as he did this until he found something at the very bottom of the chassis. He then let out a surprised yelp when WX gripped his arm and pulled him in almost up to his shoulder now in wires and machinery, giving him better access to the module he'd just found. WX leaned forward to rest on him and wrapped an arm over his shoulders. Meanwhile, his free hand wandered down to his trousers where he struggled to undo the buttons.

A sharp pain shot through his head when WX grabbed his hair to pull his head back and a metal opening was pressed against his lips. Which he immediately slipped his tongue through and soon he enveloped the robot's mouth with his own, moaning into the empty space behind the faceplate.

As soon as the kiss broke, WX let him go and Wilson stepped back. His face was now bright red now that he found himself standing there disheveled, his pants around his knees with his erect cock in his hand, and being judgmentally watched through half-lidded optics. "WX78? I- I didn't mean to-"

"QUIET HUMAN. DON'T RUIN IT." WX interrupted him. Though his voice now sounded less clear, almost garbled. He got up off the table and closed and fastened his chassis's hatch. Wilson was about ready to let him out of the tent so he could excuse himself when he felt himself effortlessly lifted off his feet and dropped onto his stomach on his bedroll. Which sagged on one end when WX dropped down onto it with a heavy thunk behind him.

He couldn't quite see what he was doing but he heard something clinking then being discarded off to the side. Then let out a whine when something warm and rubbery brush against his thigh. "WX please." He begged and looked back at him, WX adjusting something. "HOLD ON."

"Please." Wilson muttered again and he flinched in surprise when another object, also warm and rubbery, rubbed against his entrance. Then another wrapped around his cock. And also others like those as well wrapping around his legs and waist, WX's hands also gripping him to spread his legs apart more. "HOLD STILL."

Wilson inhaled sharply when the cables around him moved and adjusted as he pressed his face into his bedroll, gripping his blanket. "I'm ready when you aaaaAAAAH!" WX wasn't even gentle about entering his module (the same one Wilson found earlier) into him. Faint buzzing of electricity spread through Wilson's body as he began to rhythmically pump in and out of his tight hole. His hips bucking into the wires around his cock that followed the same movement in time with WX's thrusting.

The glitched static and garbled speech that Wilson now took to be WX's moaning got louder as he felt himself being mounted completely, leaving WX's mouth right next to his ears. Accompanied by a sharp pain when he felt metal clamp down onto that same ear, making Wilson cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Just when Wilson was about to cum, all the wires retracted away from him. He whimpered needily from the sudden withdraw of touch but it was short lived as WX roughly flipped him over onto his back before lifting him up by the ankles and entered him again. This time WX's speed had increased as buzzing and mechanical stuttering mixed with moans and panting. "Harder!" Wilson cried, furiously stroking his cock as he was pounded harder with each thrust and soon hit his orgasm. Screaming WX's name as he shot cum mostly onto his stomach, but some got on WX's chassis as well.

It took a little effort to get WX to pull out so Wilson could turn around and rest on his stomach in front of him. It was then he realized that the bottom piece had been removed completely and he was now facing exposed servos, hanging wires, and something that didn't look quite as phallic as he pictured it to be that stood out from the rest of the mechanical anatomy. WX didn't comment on Wilson hesitating for a moment to make heads or tails of things nor did Wilson really expect him to. He got the idea of what to do and crawled forward and slid his lips over the module, getting face deep in wires in the process.

He bobbed his head on it a few times and felt himself be grabbed by the head to force a much quicker pace. And soon found himself trying to pull away for air but machine usually beats human in terms of strength. Luckily, it didn't take long until the back of his throat was coated by an oily substance that tasted like a mix of exhaust and the eggs he had made for WX earlier.

When Wilson was let go he quickly pulled away and sat back on his bedroll while coughing. "Bloody hell, WX. You almost killed me." Then grabbed one of his dust rags from another chest that sat between his bedroll and the table to clean up, noting the black substance he had wiped off his face.

"I WILL HAVE TO TRY AGAIN NEXT TIME WHEN MY OIL RESERVES REPLENISH." Wilson wasn't sure if that was a joke or if WX really did intend to fuck him to death. But a joke seemed more likely. WX glanced down then reached over to get the piece of his chassis off the floor and fasten it back into place. Wilson then reached over and wiped off the small bit of cum off his metal surface and smiled at WX as he licked his fingers clean. And WX just made a face of disgust at him. "GROSS."

Once both of them had finished getting cleaned up and looking presentable enough to not draw suspicion, WX was the first to leave and head back towards the main camp. He didn't even acknowledge Willow even though she certainly did with the coldest death stare she could make. Then turned it toward Wilson when he stepped out to see her sitting there on one of his chests, arms crossed and pissed off.

"I guess that meeting by the river isn't important today anymore." Her words stung like acid. In a way, Wilson kind of already knew she liked him. But honestly, he had been planning that meeting to let her down gently. He had no plan for his rejection to happen like this. "I came back to look for you and this is what I find?"

"Willow, please. I don't know what you had planned but I wasn't going to-"

"Save it." She held up a hand to shut him up. "I'll just remember to wash my hands after using the science machine next time. Seeing as you're more into that kind of thing now."

She got up and stormed back off to camp, stopping to set one of Wilson's meat effigies ablaze then flipping him off before finally leaving. Wilson sighed then waited for the fire to go out before going over to begin sweeping up the ashes.


End file.
